The Mockingjay's Daughter
by Muckluck6
Summary: Rye Mellark knows her mom, Katniss Everdeen wouldn't approve of her secret life. Her father, Peeta Mellark would forbid it aswell. She just can't help herself from seeing Bow Hawthorne, Gale Hawthorne's son and finding new adventures outside the boring hunting life in district 12. Will she meet new friends along the way that may change her life forever? Katniss/Peeta Gale/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T (just in case of future romance and Hunger Game violence) Spoiler ALert!**

**Hi Everyone, This is my first ever fanfiction. If the title isn't specific enough it's about Katniss and Peeta's daughter Rye Mellark. This is just chapter one. Give me suggestions on what I should have her and Bow do in district 2. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games in any way.. :(**

* * *

** Chapter 1: The train station **

** Rye Mellark's POV: **

Let's just say, a long time ago my two parents played a game. In the game 24 children would be thrown into an area to fight to the death. My mother defied the odds and made it so two children could win that year. The president wasn't very happy so he sent her and my dad back into the games the next year. This game was called the Quarter Quell, and had 24 previous victors from each district. The game hadn't lasted very long before the rebels (with help from my mom) blew up the arena. Then, became the Mockingjay for the rebels and lead the rebellion against the capital and the hunger games. Soon enough the war was over and Panem was now a better country. However, that's the story of Katniss Everdeen. Let's begin mine.

After hunting with my mom, I sprinted through the town. After also knocking over the butcher and colliding with the doctor, I decided I needed to calm down. There's no way he would have left without me this time. I was a good call to slow my pace down because the icy paths of District 12 make even walking a hard task. Sure enough, I see a small figure leaning up against the train in the distance. I bound through the snow to reach him as fast as possible and pull him into a giant hug. A smile that travels from ear to ear sits on his face and he swings me around.

"And how is Miss. Mellark today," he asks with a grin?

"Just as well as another day living in the most boring district of all of Panem," I reply. "I'm so glad you could make it today, my mom was getting on my nerves with all her hunting speeches. If I wanted to be a huntress I would get my but down to the forest myself," I sigh.

"Just give it time; she'll understand that you don't like it one day. My father loved it just as much as your mom did. Plus, Rye you could pin me to a tree easily with two arrows," he teases.

"Not as easily as you ensnaring me in one of your traps," I giggle and walk onto the train with him. Inside there is a plush sofa, twinkling chandeliers, and a buffet to die for. My hand greedily snatches two or three rolls covered in glazed chocolate.

"Isn't your dad a baker," he questions. "You could have these things any day you want and instead you decide to hog all of them before we even reach district two."

"Yeah but I'm not allowed to each the pastries at the bakery and you need to be quite someone could hear you," I shush him. "You know this visit is supposed to be on the down low. Mother doesn't even know I know you or about the Games or about your father."

"And when exactly are you going to tell her that you have been living an enormous lie your entire life," he raises his brow? His grey eyes twinkle on his tanned face.

"Never. Bow Hawthorne you must promise never to say anything to my mother about me or else," I threaten him. He nods solemnly as if my statement hurt him somehow. It confuses me that such a confident boy would be hurt by one pointless comment.

* * *

I first met him when I went to visit my grandmother in district 4. I was stumbling through the train station for it was my first time that I was leaving the district ever. I had proved to my Mom that I had to learn independence since I was turning 13 very soon. My suitcase took control over me and knocked me out onto the smooth tiled station floor. My head had hit the ground hard and no matter how hard I struggled to keep my eyes open the blackness crept in. When I woke up, I was in a strange house, definitely not grandmas. My eyes glazed over the wall of pictures and awards. "REBEL SOLDIER", "SECOND SAVIOR OF PANEM", "LEADER OF REBUILDING PANEM" were some of the titles that stuck out on the wall. The photos had a handsome man who looked just like my mom in them. I figured I was in big trouble if I was in some stranger's house so I sat up quickly and snuck out of the room. The hallway was huge filled with capitol newspaper clippings framed. I ignored them until I noticed they were all about my mom. I grabbed one off the wall and read the headline. PANEM'S MOCKINGJAY. I put it back and read the rest. THEN AND NOW, KATNISS EVERDEEN, THE WEDDING OF THE CENTURY, VICTOR EVERDEEN'S FIRST CHILD, SAVIOR OF THE WAR, KATNISS FOR PRESIDENT?, BACK TO DISTRICT 12, and there were so many articles that my head spun. "Where am I," I asked myself?

"In district 2," a voice answered making me jump. He chuckled at my fright. I took precaution and put up two fists. I had a scowl on my face just like my mom's and a blonde braid running down my neck.

"Don't touch me you stalker. I know how to fight just so you know," I growled. I had my emergency knife tucked into my leather boots and a stash of nightlock in my pocket. He took on step closer and I slid through the gap between his legs, leapt onto his back, and whipped my knife to his neck. His breathing sped up and he didn't move one inch more.

"Daaaaaaad," he hollered! "The girl is deadly. I need back up." The man from the pictures in my hostage room came into view. His face had a look of shock pasted on it.

"Dear please release my son he means no harm. He brought you here so you would be safe after you hit your head so hard at the station. My name is Gale Hawthorne, the boy your about to kill is Bow Hawthorne," he explains.

Sourly I slide down his back onto the ground and slip my knife back into my boot. "My name is Rye. Can you explain all these picture of this Katniss Everdeen girl," I ask?

Gale's eyes gaze upon one of the pictures of her with amazement then return to her. "She was my best friend and more. I fought for her for years but lost her to Peeta Mellark her co-victor in the 74th Hunger Games. We stopped speaking after the war due to an accident that we never speak of."

I smiled weakly at the man. He was practically my mom's ex boyfriend; he loved her before she saved the world. "I know her too," I replied. He cocked his head as if asking how. "She's my mom." His jaw dropped to the floor after that statement was said.

Ever since then I had made a deal with him that he couldn't tell my mom about our meet ups if I told him about her. Bow and I had become best friend since the compromise. They had to get me to my grandma's of course but only after exchanging contact information and good-byes. Now, I see Gale as an uncle to me.

* * *

Back in current time, Bow shook my arm as if to wake me from a deep slumber. "Hello, is Rye Mellark there? If so, come back to me. We are in District 2," he croons.

"Already? Ok I guess I'll get off the train," I giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the two people who either favorited/followed my story because it gave me a reason to actually post this next chapter. I really do need ideas for more chapters. I can think of some just maybe not ones you would like to read. I read from an author that taking personal feedback is the best way to improve a story and make it more enjoyable from the audience. So Reveiws? I would loooooooove some. **

**DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own the Hunger Games written by Suzanne Collins **

**Chapter 2. **

**Rye's POV**

I quickly ran off the train onto the icy cement platform of district 2. Bow came up behind me to steady me, chuckling at my bad coordination. Standing five feet away from us was Gale. His grey eyes sparkled while his slightly graying hair shone from the slight sunshine that was peeking out behind grey clouds. His smile was so genuine it makes me have a loving feeling crawl into my stomach and, make me want to smile back. I leap into his arms and, start babbling about how boring district 12 has been.

"Mom has been hunting as usual. Nothing ever changes. Dad bakes, and has episodes every so often. Mom has a nightmare ever night about you, or Prim," I ramble. Even though it's always the same news he absorbs every last word I say like a sponge. Then he brings me to his home, a large victors house he received for serving as a high ranking soldier in the war. I shake my jacket, and hang it on the wall with my scarf, and hat then, excuse myself to go to the bathroom to change.

I slip out of my brown cargo pants and, long sleeve shirt into a pale blue dress that hugs my curves and, falls at my finger tips. It's so simple and, it matches with my tights and, snow boots. Lastly, I undo my braid and, let my blonde curls flow freely. I exit the room satisfied with my more comfortable look for touring one of the more well to do districts. Little did I know sitting on the couch right in the next room was Bow who seemed to be zoned out.

* * *

**Bow's POV**

That dress made her grey eyes pop. She looked so different than the Rye I've known for years. Her hair was down unlike her normal braid. She had on tights that slipped right into her fuzzy boots. As much as her new look complemented her natural beauty, it also intimidated me even more. I could picture her that day we first met almost killing me. I could picture her in that dress snatching an arrow that was hiding in her boot and, quickly firing it right into my heart. The innocent look she was pulling off right now scared me because it gave her even more of an advantage over anyone.

Something deep inside me wanted to tell her she looked great and, another part of me wanted to stay on the friends forever track. It was like an inner battle with myself on this one little girl who happened to be a year younger than me.

When we hadn't met, I had friends and, never even bothered to think outside the district. Everything changed when I was about to exit the train station when I saw an unconscious girl sprawled out on the floor. Little did I know bringing her home would blossom a friendship with the daughter of the family that broke my father's heart.

"Bow? Bow, are you even alive in there? This show stinks, how can you even watch it? I guess I'll leave," Rye sighs. As much as I want to get up and, walk her around district 2 with her, something inside me has me locked inside my brain. It's as if I'm being drowned in past memories. I just hope she doesn't freeze outside alone.

* * *

**Rye's POV**

Since he is obviously no use for anything today, I decided to check out other places I've never bothered to go in District 2. I grab some money in case I decide to purchase anything while I'm out and about. I'm sure about 95% of this District didn't exist before the rebellion was over. Now there is stores that sell chocolate and, clothes all over.

Suddenly, my hunter's instincts kick in. The weather is starting to become harsher and the temperature is dropping by the minute. The snowfall has increased severely throughout my walk. I sprint to the nearest store and, swing open the door letting snow fly in behind me.

Looking around to observe my surroundings I notice I'm inside a book store. There are over a hundred shelves inside this giant bookstore filled with thousands of books! I carefully grab one off the shelf and, observe the cover. It's about the 50th Hunger Games. Someone behind me startles me as I feel an arm wrap around me to point at the book. I spring into defensive mode twisting his wrist and, popping open my pear ring so little poisonous spikes can dig into this man's arm instantly if necessary.

"Woah! Look I'm sorry! I just came over to say that's a good book. I sort of work here so I wanted to make sure the customer is finding everything they need," he gasps. I reset my ring and, release his arm. He sighs a breath of relief. I flash him an apologetic smile and, look at him for the first time. He has golden bronze tussled hair with the lightest shade of green eyes I've ever seen. Even through his apron uniform he must have a defined body. How old is this guy?

"I'm really sorry. I just get really nervous in a different district than my own. See I only know so many people here and, I don't completely trust everyone yet. I think I got it from my mom. My dad really trusts anyone and, that may just be his fatal flaw besides being 'too nice'," I babble. He just smirks at my rambling.

"I think exchanging names first would be a better idea then sharing life stories," he suggests. "I'm Flint." I shake his hand and introduce myself.

"I'm Rye Mellark." I smile. His eyes widen and his mouth pops open.

"Mellark….. as in Peeta, victor of the 74th Hunger Games," he questions? I grin nodding my head. "Is your dad Peeta?" Again I nod. "And is your mother, Ka-Katniss Everdeen?"

"Mellark, Katniss Mellark actually they got married a year before I was born."

"You look just like her, except the hair color of course. I'm talking to the offspring of The Mockingjay!" He seems excited and terrified at the same time. "Are you a hunter as well?"

"Well could I have done that to you if I didn't know how to kill," I ask him?

He jumps right into the next question. " Can you bake?"

"Why of course! My bread is the finest in all of Panem. I wish I brought some. It would make your mouth water just smelling it," I describe to him.

He continues asking questions until I notice the snow has stopped. The Hawthornes will be worried to death about me if I don't return soon.

"I have to go." His face drops at my statement.

"Will we see each other again?" He wants to see me again!

I Leave the store with one word. "Perhaps….."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! School is absolutely insane and I have no extra time on my hands... So enjoy this chapter I have slipped in. Im hoping I can pre write a couple more chapters so I can get some up every other week or so. I really appreciate any support and of you reader show. Let me know what to do beacause after all it is practically your story too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of the wonderful characters... :(**

* * *

Rye POV

I knew from the moment I walked into the Hawthorne home it wasn't going to be a pleasant visit. Gale was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. In his hand was a phone and his lips made a firm line. Bow was sitting on the seat across from his father with his toes tapping in anticipation. Mrs. Hawthorne was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen with a tiny needle in one hand and an unfinished dress in the other. Before Gale could chew my head off, she ran over to hug me and kiss the top of my head. Wasn't I only gone for two hours tops? Bow looked up at me and smiled with a look of sadness in his eyes. Gale only shook his head in disappointment.

"And where were you Miss Everdeen," he questioned? My eyes widened but he quickly realized his mistake and changed the question. "We were all worried sick here. The storm got rough and no one knew where you were. We waited an hour and then you come back three hours later. I almost had to call your parents. That would have been even worse than you coming back with a boy." At that moment, my mind slipped to Flint.

"You didn't call them right? I think I might just die if you did," I cry. He doesn't even blink but then he hands me the phone. The coil is being pulled a bit too far because it's becoming more stubborn to stay in my hand.

"I didn't," he sighs those two perfect words. I squeal dropping the phone making it shoot itself back at the wall. I tackle him into a giant hug. My mind is still racing at the thought of being caught. My mother would take her very own arrows and shoot each one into my most vulnerable points: eyes, heart and any other important organ. My dad would strap me to one of his cookie trays and bake me alive in the ovens. No, they couldn't hurt me but they would hurt the Hawthornes. Maybe I shouldn't be coming here anymore. One day my parent will find out and then I will be responsible for breaking their hearts.

"After everything that's happened today I think I shouldn't come here anymore." Each person gives me a look. Gale's eyes darken and if it's even possible, Bow's eyes get even sadder. Out of everyone, Mrs. Hawthorne has the most understanding look but a tears are beginning to fall. "I'm abusing my parents trust. They are very strong and fragile people. They fought for me. I would have never been born if they didn't kill Snow or Coin. They may have shielded me from you, or the games but I have realized that it was only so I wouldn't think the games would be part of my life. The war, death and sadness never were going to affect me. Trust and love wasn't easy for my mother. It broke her more at the end of the war than anything else did. She managed to build enough up again to have two children but that only shows how important it really is to her. And, I simply can't be the one who sends her back to her post war mentality. I'm sorry but I'm going home."

Mrs. Hawthorne hands me the dress she must have just finished sewing. She has deep brown eyes and blonde curly hair. Most of the time I see her with an apron on, or covered in some food. If there's one thing I have noticed about her from the past years is that she must be the complete opposite of my mother. I can tell that when Gale's heart broke he never truly got over it. I bet that to this day he would still marry my mom on the spot and have her children. However, since that never happened he must have found a new love, maybe just not as strong. "We will miss you," she whispered.

I leave to go to my room. Tears are falling down my face as I re-pack my bags for the trip home. The decision I made is so wrong but its right in the end. I spin around when I hear three taps on the door and I look up to see Gale. He slowly sits next to me on the bed.

"I know this is the right choice you're making Rye. I don't want to be selfish and force you to stay but, at least stay the night. I don't think it's safe to leave at this time, and we've already went through so much in one day." He runs his hands through his graying hair and continues. "I was so happy when you arrived this morning. Every time you come, it reminds me of how every time I saw your mother it felt so good. I'm glad she married Peeta because if she didn't you wouldn't be here. I'm really going to miss you. You're the daughter I never had."

After that speech, all I can manage is the short words 'thank you'.

The next morning I slip out of the house leaving a note saying how much I love them all. I have my new dress on with thick stockings and my hunting jacket trapping in all the possible body heat I can. Now, I am just waiting for the train to pull in. In the distance, I can hear the airy whistle so I know its close by. Tears are falling out of my eyes and I can't help but think how I'm leaving my second family forever.

Finally, the tracks squeak and the train flies past me into the station. The passenger doors slide open and I take my first steps on. A pair of sturdy arms grabs me pulling me down. I'm too vulnerable right now to realize my hunter's instincts aren't kicking in. I allow myself to be pulled right off the train. I must say that I was extremely lucky that those arms belonged to Bow Hawthorne. He must have run all the way here because his hair is tousled and he is very underdressed for a cold winter day. I realize then that he came because everyone said their' goodbyes but him. However, instead of using words he just kisses me.

He presses his lips against mine very gently as if I might shatter if he kissed me too hard. My world is spinning and I might just fall on my head like the first time I went to the train station. I don't even kiss him back because I'm frozen. He pulls back and I bolt up the steps and lock the door behind me. At this point, I really don't need any more drama. Besides the point of making me dizzy, no sparks flew when he kissed me. That part confuses me the most.

Trains make me feel safe. Something about knowing these have been around since my parents makes me feel comfortable. I know that they only used them for tributes and victors originally but I can't help but enjoy the warmth that radiates inside me. All I can do now is clear my mind and try to fall asleep for the rest of the long train ride.

* * *

Bow POV

What have I gotten myself into? She was leaving and it was going to be hard but make everything easier one day. It would have taken a long time to clear her from my life. Would was the key word. Now it will take forever. My feelings were never there until they were about to be stolen from me. It was like I had this possessive feeling that she was mine. I had just woken up to go out for a hunt when I saw the letter and an empty bedroom with not one scrap left.

My inside flipped inside out so I ran. I ran to her. I was planning in just talking but when she looked at me with her new dress and blonde braid flying in the numbing winds I just lost it. Something snapped inside me.

She didn't kiss me back. She didn't say one word. She locked the train door and left forever. I was a very strong feeling that she doesn't want to see me ever again. I can't even imagine how awkward it would be.

"Oh hey the last time I saw you was about 10 years ago when I kissed you and you left forever, what's up?"

Nothing will ever be the same. I sealed the deal. I will forever hate myself.

Goodbye Rye…


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I don't own THG :(**

**long time no see! I sincerly apologize for my lack of posting in months. i promise to post more frequently if... (yes if) I get more reviews from some of my lurking readers out there. I've done it before and the little button isn't that hard to press and type. :) I know theres more of you out there i've seen the traffic for the story. Over 500 since 3 months ago. Wow! thanks. so please it will make my day and it will help me out with some better suggestions for future chapters. Right now I'm going to type 3 new other chapters and maybe keep this one. It wasn't edited well at all this time just because of the rush to post. Is Blaze a name I've already used...? should it change. I'll fix it up just lmk. **

* * *

When I get home, I slowly drag my luggage across district twelve. The day seems to be alive yet I'm not. The butcher is chatting with the grocer and the florist is humming while cleaning off the snow from her shop. The bakery has small puffs of smoke rising from the chimney. I know the point of coming home was to prevent my parents from knowing, but every single step I take is filled with guilt. The Hawthornes loved me, and then I broke each one of their hearts. Ever so slowly, I make my way up the granite steps to the intimidating polished door. I can't leave again but something inside me is screaming at me not to go in. After one long deep breath, I decide it's the moment of truth and step into a well missed aroma of cinnamon and pine trees. My bags slip out of both my sweaty palms and I sprint into the kitchen to find my parents on the floor. Dad is covered in floor head to toe rolling cookie dough on a cutting board balanced on his knees. Mom is scowling from pure concentration on her widdling a pile of sticks to a sharp point. However, within those few seconds of my arrival two pairs of eyes have already met mine glowing with happiness.

"Rye! Oh goodness I missed you. It was only two days though. Where did you go this time? How is grandma?" My mother rapid fires billions of questions at me while twirling my hair round and round, and sneaking in pecked kisses on my forehead and cheeks. I have to say, she is the queen of multitasking.

"District two…" I wait for their faces to fall and sure enough, they mirror each other. My mother's fingers drop out of my hair and grab my father's face. A wave of cold stiffness washes of both of them. They are frozen like statues to the ground communicating with only inner thoughts and eye contact that I can't see. "Mom is something wrong?"

"Huh? No. Nothing is wrong sweetie. Why don't you run up the bakery and help your brother close the shop for the day. I think we're going to have Haymitch over tonight." A cheesy, overdone smile is pasted across her face and her voice quivers every now and then. My dad brushes the wispy strand of hair that fell in front of her eyes out of the way and squeezes my hand. He knows me more than anyone else in the world, even more than Bow. The slight squeeze told me a thousand words that are described better than words. Mom needs her time, go help Blaze out, please, thank you; I love you and everything else. So, I slip out of the room and back into the open world once again.

* * *

Blaze Jay Mellark POV

Nothing could ruin this day. I was warm for once in the middle of the dead of winter. I had the bakery all to myself to bring my inner child to life with just a little imagination. Rye was gone for the week and that meant for once Mom and Dad would be centered around me. They wouldn't fawn over the deer she shot and skinned or the painting she made in five minutes on her walls even though they had told her so many times not to paint on the walls. She was Mommy's little prodigy and Daddy's little angel. I was the second child, younger by two years, left to fend for myself in the boring world of district twelve. How come she can visit Grandma but I can't? Why does mom cringe every time she looks at me? How did I wind up second for everything in my life? I never could find a reasonable answer for these questions.

Sweat beaded up on my over heated forehead as slid back into the oven to examine my fresh baked cookies. My grey eyes were like eagle eyes and helped me carefully grab the pan at the right angle. But, my long chocolate hair kept falling into my eyes blocking the perfect vision. My hands began lifting the sizzling pan ever so slowly out of the roasting oven when a shrill yell echoed in my ear and I burnt my arm with the pan and yelped.

I take back my previous thought of nothing being able to ruin my day. I was too warm now. Rye sat on the counter swinging her short legs as if she was taunting me. As much as I wanted to loathe her at this moment, I noticed a weary, exhausted gleam in her eyes that matched mine. She wasn't happy I hurt myself, or even thinking about the fresh welt that would scar my arm forever. "Rye you're back so soon."

"I guess."

"You always come back late. Did you see Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah, they told me to help you close the shop. Haymitch is coming over tonight." Nothing was right in anything she was saying. Rye doesn't help me, ever. Haymitch doesn't come over unless something serious is going on. Which this means Rye did something bad when she was away.

"Okay, just turn off the oven and were good to go."

"What about your cookies Jay?" Why does she always call me by my middle name?

"Throw them away." A twinge of guilt distorted her ever-pretty face and she grabbed the tray. But, when the dumpster opened instead of dumping them into it she threw a couple in, and bagged the rest behind my back. From that, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Rye POV

The table was uncomfortable. Haymitch became indulged in a conversation between my father and my mom. Blaze hid a notebook under the table and scribbled things randomly. And I sat numb in my solid hard chair. It was impossible to tune into what they were even talking about because all I could hear was sharp hissing whispers. Everything about the situation sent my nerves into shock mode. They must know where I went. I'm going to be grounded for life. And if they don't know now, imagine how much worse Mom will get when she hears the true news.

"Rye?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Did you meet anyone new in District 2?"

"Like who? I barely even spent more than 5 hours there."

"Oh good, it's just there are lots of bad people there. I was worried that someone could have harmed you. I'm glad you're fine. Now let's get this dinner served."

The lies spilled out of her mouth like a powerful rain stop in the spring. I knew she wanted to know if I met Gale. She could never know the truth. It's not like we would ever see each other again, they knew that it wasn't safe form them to talk to me anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I checked the traffic report and now were up to over 700 views! WOW... For those of you who have reviewed for me, you are literally the best people ever. I'm really sorry about the delay. I've had this typed up for weeks now and just not enought time to polish it up. It's hard being a one amn show and still managing school and life. I'm hoping to get a new chapter up before the end of the year. Let me know how ya'll like it. It's sort of like a filler. Next I want to go in a whole other direction. I'm seing a time lapse for maybe a year or so so that the story can do some flashbacks and pick up the pace. We still have to bring Bow, Flint and other newbies back into the story... Of course Something has been going on in the Mellark residence. But, just R&R first! 3 Love you guys... **

* * *

**Rye POV**

Mom never brought up the topic again that night. I think it was in everyone's best interest if it was all dropped. Dad never seemed to be worried about the situation. For some odd reason he looked jealous of me spending time there with Gale. There's no way they could ever know I lied because I luckily inherited my mad lying skills from my father. I was extremely lucky at the end of the night. No one knew my secret but maybe Haymitch who I found constantly rising his eyebrows at me. I didn't necessarily worry about him though; Haymitch is good at keeping things from my Mom and Dad.

One person did worry me though. Blaze seemed to read right through each lie. He was more like me then I ever had thought. He was literally a male version of me two years younger. And every time he noticed my fibbing he scrawled more onto his little hidden notebook making my heartbeat speed up and ruin the lie altogether. Not even Dad can look through my lies! We need to talk later on about this entire situation. But, to take the spotlight off me and my trip, I whipped out Blaze's cookies.

"Look Mom! Blaze has an incredible talent with baking. We should all have one for dessert because they are just too beautiful to throw out. " Blaze's eyes widened and I knew I had finally caught him off guard. For the first time though, he wasn't angry with me for it. Mom and Dad practically cooed at him for his pretty cookies while stroking his silky brown hair. Blaze only smiled meekly blushing slightly from the attention. "Well if you don't mind I'm just going to hit the sack. Love you." It was the easiest clearance I had ever got from the kitchen table.

Right as I skipped up the first stairs someone grabbed my arm. Haymitch's large beefy hand easily locked my twiggy arm in his grasp. "My, my… someone's a lot like their mother. Mr. Hawthorne used to be her best friend too. "

"What are you talking about Haymitch?" I rolled my eyes and tried to duck out of the awkward prison.

"Grandma talks to me more than you think…" Grandma and I had made a deal to keep the entire situation a secret. Sometimes I would go to district two and other times I would actually go see Grandma. She trusted Gale because he helped her through so much during the pre-rebellion life. Hazelle was her best friend, and my mother wouldn't even have been as strong as she is today if she never met Gale.

"She promised… You won't tell them right? I'm not ever going back to district two again. I'm not going to hurt them; you saw how she reacted today. If she actually found out the truth then I will be dead meat. "

"Relax kiddo. I think you're actually smarter than your mother is. You're not centered around your own pride like she is. To this day, she would probably burn a thousand bushes Peeta plants just to show that she isn't completely infatuated to the point that she's vulnerable. You Rye, you have some common sense unlike you mental mother. " He winked at me and released my red throbbing arm. "Sorry about that… I still have a killer's grasp." I pretended to chuckle at his awkward comment and fled to my bedroom.

They would never know. Ever….

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I never knew that Rye could actually care about me. The way she took the attention off herself and gave it to me was by far the best she thing she has ever done for me. But of course, there was a catch. I saw the way she twiddled her fingers and blushed crimson. There was no way that Rye was being well, Rye. Something or someone had gotten to her. I remember how odd she was in the bakery and now this, nothing was right here. She slid herself right out of mom's attention and out the door. Maybe if I hadn't seen Haymitch smirk and roll his eyes as she left I wouldn't have assumed anything other than her being sick. But, I watched him exit the table just as stealthily as Rye and then I knew that something wasn't right.

Being the good brother I am and as skilled liar as my father, I managed to avoid any topic that could even relate to Rye now. Something told me that Rye and Haymitch shared a secret that Mom and Dad would be overall better off not knowing. My insides craved to inherit the secret as well though. If Haymitch could be trusted, than why couldn't her own flesh and blood brother be? Haymitch isn't even related to us technically. Maybe down the line of Seam people someone did "carry the gene" of Everdeens and Abernathy's together but now the family tree that could have existed somewhere along the line is nonexistent. I don't know why Rye confides in him over anyone else. What about Mom? She is always going hunting with her. Or even Dad his little angel that bakes the best cheese buns in all of Panem. Whatever she is hiding is something she can't tell mom or dad and that makes it even more interesting.

"How did you make these so intricate Blaze? Even my hands can't do designs this thin and complex. Sure I'm pretty good but I think there's a new Mellark taking over the Panem bakery…"

I couldn't help but blush at my father's compliment. Sometimes he nods in approval or smirks but three sentences of straight praises is like a dream come true and I can't help but get side tracked from Rye's whole secret dilemma.

"Well I make my icing tubes personally. I never use the thick ones and I have mastered the ability to never shake. You don't even know how many trays I use to fight with myself over because my own arms shook too much. The lines would be squiggly and not perfect like yours or Ryes and that made me well… envious."

"Blaze, baking is not a competition. It is an art of beauty and taste. It combines each sense of sight, smell, taste, sound and feels all together. "

"Dad you've told me this a million times. I couldn't help but be jealous of Rye. You praise her left and right. She is always your first. First born, first pick, first, first first. I'm always going to be the second in everything. Mom can't even look at me without cringing. Am I a disappointment, an accident?"

"Blaze, I never-" Mom tried to jump in.

"Save the lies! I want to know why you shudder when I hunt, smile, or even breathe! I have seen it since I was born. Did you cry from disappointment went I came out of the womb too?"

"Fine. I do get uncomfortable around you Blaze. It's not you though. Your personality is incredible. Almost everything you say or do reminds me of your father. The way you come home with flour in your hair and the way you can make a person melt inside by just introducing yourself. I have never been disappointed at my first and only son. You are soo handsome and I am incredibly pleased at how you have turned out." I noticed Dad breathe heavily when she called me handsome. How could dad be jealous of his own son? "It's just your looks are so familiar to me from the Seam. The people I lost dear to me that suffered… You look almost identical to him, I mean them. I love you so much Blaze and I would never change you at all. Rye is just so easy to be around because she looks just like her father and the people we still have today. You are like one big bundle of the past that probably any normal person would swoon over you for. I, Blaze, am most certainly not normal." Mom sucked in her breath and lifted her plates. She quickly rose and walked into the kitchen.

Dad scratched his scalp and gazed into the empty space. "I'll have Rye do the dishes tonight."

* * *

**Shoutouts to my reviewers! (to my anonymous reviewers you still rock my socks off too)**

**Kayola15 for being so loyal throughout everything... 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I sort of lied about the posting thing. But! to make it up I made this chapter extra long. it's more than all of the other chapters by atleast 2,000 words. I have been getting a lot of positve feedback for the story and that really puts a warm smile on my face when I see all of my notifications after i post a chapter. I have had midterms in the last two weeks and studying and esting was a bit insane there. Hopefully now posting schedules will be back to normal. In such a rush to get this chapter posted it may be poorly edited. For that I apologize. I will read it back again and update it again. if you guys could keep up the reviewing it would be amazing and for those of my anonymous readers/reviewers don't worry I love you guys all the same. We have about 900+ views on the story so far. Thank you! and last time I forgot my disclaimer because I was forgetful once again in my life. whoop... And I may be doing a new short story too, but this one may be on Divergent if you guys interested. R+R :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games Trilogy rights that all belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins that made this word of literature that much better! **

**Story time...**

* * *

2 years later…

Rye POV

As soon as I heard the rustling of the grass, I knew that the hunt was on. A light thumping on the ground as the feet hit the ground drew me in even closer. The wind tugged at my blonde hair tickling my ears lightly and sending my scent the air. The fawns ears perked as I cursed under my breath and its eyes were bulging out of its sockets. The wind swirled around disorienting the deer on what direction I truly was so it froze to the left. Praying that I wouldn't slip and re-alarm the animal lightly I spiraled around the thick branches. Finally, getting the perfect and my fingers whipped back the string and released in seconds. A small ring of blood circled the arrow wound and the deer tumbled over. I scrambled out of the tree to examine if the blow was fatal and to my luck, it was. I had my first large kill! It only took 17 years for me to finally have a successful hunting session.

The sun was just about to set and I had skinned and cleaned the meat placing all the edible parts in my game bag stuffed to the brim and the rest in my traps. I ran to the bakery and knocked three times on the door and Blaze swung it open for me covered in batter.

"You scared me!" He chuckles, grabs my game bag, and places it on the counter. "So what's up Rye?" He raises his eyebrows in suspicion just like dad would do.

"Caught a deer today… nothing much." I shoot him a snotty grin and my little brother who is not so very little anymore scoops me up and spins me around.

"My little sister caught her first deer? Awww I'm so proud of her!"

"Excuse me Jay but I think I am the older one in this family. I was born first; I am superior to you and let's think have you shot a deer? No." He drops me onto the ground and sprints into the back of the kitchen as I chase him wildly. He throws flour at me to distract me and soon the kitchen is filthy.

"Now I'm not the toddler with stubby legs unable to catch up to you anymore." Blaze swept up the white flour and dumped it into the trash as quick as he could. "You should head back up to the house before that meat goes bad you know. But first, take a batch of cookies their fresh out of the oven especially for you."

"Blaze I love you! See you at dinner." I balanced the pan on cookies on my arm as I swung my bag onto my back and ran out the door. The light tinkling of the bells upon the door rang into the crisp air with the orange swirled sky. I made my way over to the butcher for my first act of business before I went home. We couldn't possibly eat all of this meat ourselves so I had a plan.

As I rounded the corner of the market, I noticed the butcher's son through the window of the shop. Perfect this was going to be a piece of cake. I knocked lightly on the window giving him a flirtatious smile. I swear it only took him seconds to open the door for me.

"Hey Rye! What brings you here at this time; I was just about to close the shop for the day? But no worries I can help one last customer if you want."

"Oh you don't mind! You're amazing Whim I don't what I would do if you weren't so nice. "I wink at him and bat my eye lashes a bit. I notice how he shifts uncomfortably playing with his fingers as his cheeks redden. He has always been so predictable. "I just have all this fresh deer meat I'm willing to trade for a couple bucks. Do you think that you could take it off my hands for me?" His eyes brightened at the offer to help me. I really don't know what about this boy is so attracted to me for because my features are overall extremely plain and dull. However, for the moment, I have to have faith in myself to score this trade then I can let my insecurities take over again.

"Well Rye that's a mighty fine size of quality meat. My dad will love to sell this or even eat it! How about I give you fifty dollars for this. Deal?" He extended his hand for the confirmation of the trade and instead I pull his arm in so I'm wrapping my arms around his in a warm embrace.

"You don't even know how great you are Whim. Tell you what tomorrow I'll swing by again and we spend lunch break together. I know I get awfully bored at the bakery eating all by myself you know? I can bring over some muffins and we can call it a-"

"DATE!" He interrupted me before I had the chance to even finish my sentence. And I was most certainly not going to say the word date. "Date" implies feelings beyond friendship, that implies romance, and that is not what I am looking for from Whim. Maybe he is a cool friend, but to kiss his puffy pink lips on that ruff unshaven face did not seem desirable in any way. So, I patted his arm, backed away from the boy a year older than myself, and smiled. I avoided the entire situation and time was slipping away from me almost too fast. My next destination would be the far end of the district. The far end is where the less fortunate stay and suffer even though we all started this new life off with just as much money and land as each other. The fact that there are no more Hunger Games makes the small village happier but somehow when businesses started popping back up in all the reconstruction they lacked the initiative to begin their own. Somewhere inside of all the mess, they were lost in a whirlwind of change and couldn't help but fall on the back burner jobless and foodless. Sure, the fences had been taken down and fees were decreased to practically nothing now that everyone had nothing to fear anymore but maybe they didn't know what to do. Some of the higher-class people of District 12 feel no pity for the poor and say they only did it to themselves, which isn't false information. They did have as much as a chance to make a dent in the new world too but my roots is too intertwined with the Seam and starvation that I can't let them just wither away.

"Rye is that you darling?" A slim woman with graying hairs waves a rag into the air with a smile on her face. Maybe having less made the person more of a person, with a heart instead of a judging mind. Her simple smile warmed my whole body. "What are you doing out so late, dinner time is just around the corner for your family I'm sure?"

"Don't worry about me Sage. I'm going home in just a couple minutes I just had to make a few stops on the way."

"But you and I both know that your home is certainly not on the way to the village! What brings you here today?"

"I brought you some meat in celebration of my first deer hunt."

"Oh darling, that is fantastic! You are too kind; bless your soul for your never-ending donations. I will be sure to give some to each family; this is so much to feed us all! But, you go run along to your home. Goodbye!" I smiled as she brushed me off and ran to the neighbor's house shouting something.

Now all I had to do was make one last stop and my day would finally be over.

When the cobblestone path appeared, again I walked until I found the brick house with puffy clouds of smoke rising out of the chimney. The light was flickering softly out of the glass windows and the little garden growing next to the porch was almost fully-grown. I skipped up the steps to the tiny little home and knocked a bit.

"Hello?" The soft little voice carried through the open crack of the doorway.

"It's me Rye Mellark, don't worry Laurel. I brought you some goodies!" She swings the door open quickly and pulls me in. "So, where's the family at this time of night?"

"They all went out to district 6 to visit the relatives and stuff. I really didn't want to travel or leave because it too much of a hassle. Mom insisted that change is good but I don't mind staying here where I don't have to mingle." Her light brown hair was swept up into a messy bun and her green eyes sparkled. Her nose was sprinkled with light freckles and her lips were a light peach. Everything about her screamed perfection but to be honest no guy in the district ever asked her out or anything. She wasn't particularly odd and she didn't seclude herself from people so the entire situation posed as a mystery to me.

"Oh, well I know what you mean." I shrugged and plopped down into one of the wooden chairs at the tables. I dug into my back pulling out the cookies and a good chunk of meat. "The trains remind me of the past and in my opinion give me headaches."

"Oh please miss adventure! You used to be flying in and out of the district every other weekend two years ago!" I shuddered a bit at the thought and pasted on a smile.

"Times have changed grandma moved back now and I have no reason to go out of my way to leave the district. I brought you something Blaze made for you." I accentuate the last word to tease her a little and get her off the topic of me leaving.

"B-Blaze made me something? Just for me? "

"That's right now don't you want them?" I taunt her raising my voice to a higher octave waving them in the air.

"Of course, hand them over Rye!" Blaze and she have been friend ever since things settled down at the home and the entire district 2 situation faded. They're the same age and now that they have been growing older and more mature, I catch them sneaking more than just "friendly" looks at each other. So, now and then I try to spice up the playing field making one of them say or do something they might not have done like the cookies. If the feeling wasn't mutual between the two of them, I wouldn't but now I can't help but watch them trip over each other and their faces go red. Plus, it's what a good sister is supposed to do right?

"Sure, I gave you some deer meat too. It's fresh so it will best to cook tonight but tomorrow it might still be fine. I have to go my family is going to have my head if I'm not back in five minutes. See you later Lor!" I wave a bit and hear her shout a muffled farewell.

* * *

Blaze POV

Where could she be? Rye left the bakery before me and still managed to be late. I'm really sick of stalling for her. I pace the living room a bit until I hear the footsteps of someone. I can't reveal my anxiousness or else they really will know something is up.

"Hey Blaze, how was the business today? Get any special sales?" At that remark, he winks. I think he knows that I have a crush on someone in the district but can't peg it right now.

"Nope, why? I did sell a cake but I wouldn't consider it a special occasion cake." I smirk because I know I have won again in the conversation. Then the inevitable question comes.

"Have you seen Rye?" I think that over time my lying skills have became worse because now my palms grow sweaty and my heart skips a few beats. Darn mom for having such bad people skills. "Um, yeah at the bakery I did. I think she will be home any second."

"She's still out?" His eyes widen a bit at the thought of the purple sky looking out to see the darkness settling in. "I should go find her."

"Dad, she's seventeen now and mom was running around doing this kind of stuff and the world wasn't as safe back then." I know it was a low blow but the truth wasn't to be sugarcoated, it was dark times and now it's not. "Besides I just talked to her about an hour ago, she should be home any second."

Just then, the doorknob wobbles and Rye comes blasting through the door with a wild grin on her face. "LOOK WHAT I SHOT EVERYBODY!" Mom comes down the stairs quickly and dad rushes in and I just stand incredulously in the living room Of course Rye would make her very late arrival a big show. I don't there's one time in her life that she's been early for anything. Even her own birth she was late for.

"Rye! Oh my sweet child, I thought I would have to go out and find you." Dad practically coos over her like a baby. His eyes have softened from the anxiousness and his pupils have finally stopped dilating.

"Dad, relax for once I swear you'll get an ulcer from all the times you've worried over me. Now who wants to know what I shot?"

Slowly she pulls out a large deer head and waves it around in the air. I thought that she would at least have the decency to get rid of the putrid thing. Mom's eyes practically explode at the picture and I am expecting her to start yelling about bringing the deer into the house when it happens.

"Rye Mellark you don't even know how proud of you I am. My little girl has had her first big kill! I remember that me and well, I remember when I shot down my first deer and used the money to buy Prim's goat lady. How was the overall shot? How did you do it and track it? Where's the meat did you sell any? I'm so glad the hunting gene has been carried onto you and Blaze!" I watch dad snicker under his breath and chuckle a bit myself as well. Rye's cheeks have gone red and the way mom is freaking out about a kill over anything else we ever have done. But, secretly I'm positive that if Rye or I made wedding cake dad would gloat to the entire district.

"Mom, take a breath. Yes, I killed the deer with my arrows. I was in a tree so that I could get a good prospective on the kill. I kind of just stumbled onto the deer it was just there. Yes, I did sell some of the meat, and I gave a lot to the poor part of the district and then a bit to Laurel but I still have enough for a week left. " Mom's eyes brightened even more as she noticed her daughter's generosity that she possessed too when she was in that situation in the Seam. Rye looks almost like she's suffocating by the hug mom is giving her and as jealous as some people might think I might be for her getting the attention I'm loving this even more. I really wish I had some type of camera to capture this precious moment. But, then I remember who she gave the deer meat to and I feel heat rush into my cheeks. She thinks she's so smart to try to trick me like this. I bet she said that the meat was from me or something and then I remember the cookies I gave her and how she doesn't have any of them now.

"Where are the cookies I baked you Rye?" I arch my eyebrow at her in suspicion. A sly little smirk appears on her mouth and her grey eyes squint at me making her look all the more devilish.

"I gave them to Laurel because her family all left her in the district alone. I felt bad. Do you mind?" Her tone takes on an innocent tone, she bats her eyelashes a bit at me putting her lip, and I know it's only because mom and dad are in the room. If they weren't I would tackle her on the spot and probably pull her hair a bit. Mom just looks a bit dazed with all her emanating pride but I can see something click in dad's brain.

* * *

Peeta POV

Laurel. Laurel is the girl Blaze is enamored with. It should have been obvious but I couldn't figure out until Rye just pulled her little stunt. Obviously, I have to talk with her about the situation now without Blaze finding out that I know any more details. I knew that he had to carry the Mellark gene somewhere. So far, all the last of us have fallen in love with a girl hopelessly. Generally, we go for the Everdeens but now that I am married to my very own Everdeen. Laurel is a very pretty girl though so I'm proud my son has a good taste in his women. Laurel looks nothing like any girl originally from district 12 so I know that her family just wanted somewhere completely new to settle. Her hair is darker than my ash blonde locks and lighter than Katniss's. The only color eyes in District 12 are a range of blues. Her piercing green eyes remind me of our dear old friend Finnick. However, the freckles are unlike anyone I have ever seen around the districts, maybe I just didn't pay enough attention.

Now I have the perfect wife and two amazing children. Times are better. There's no Hunger Games to swoop them away from us and leave us with empty hearts. The worst things left are the nightmares and memories but our children will never go through that. Maybe district 2 is like the capitol to us now because of all the terror that is connected to it. I know that Gale would just bring up bad memories and we'll never know if that was his bomb or not that killed Prim. For Katniss He may be unforgivable but I have gotten over anger towards him. I know that he is probably married as well by now to someone and that every time he closes his eyes he still sees Prim's death and Katniss crushing him. For that, I have this mental acceptance for him. Prim is still a sore subject to Katniss and even me but that will never change. I lost everyone but Katniss in the death of district 12. Therefore, I just wrap my arms around my beloved wife and walk her into my kitchen to cook for my family.

* * *

Rye POV

Mom and dad left the room suddenly. I think I may have let dad know that Blaze is practically in love with Laurel and now I feel bad.

"Sorry, Jay I just know that you like her and she likes you and I thought that you guys need some push."

"Wait? She likes me too! Why did you never tell me this until now? We could be together and everything that goes along with it." He really has too much enthusiasm right now almost like a young puppy.

"Slow down! You are still young, hold off on the marriage and love until you're at least my age. Mom and dad didn't have us until they were in their 30's."

"Are you crazy I just wanted to bake for her? I can wait a long time before I have children and get married. I never said I loved her either. I just think she's gorgeous that's all. "We both laugh and talk on the couch about our day when we hear a knock on the door. I think that Haymitch is coming over for another real dinner this week.

"I got it!" I run over to the large door and swing them open without checking to see if it was Haymitch. "Haymitch, if you want dinner then just come over every night instead of walking over every now and then…" Then I look up and I do not see Haymitch.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. I will post as soon as possible. **

**My faithful reviewers:**

**Kayola15**

**samiesimpson1**

**and my guests 3 love you guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay so how long has it been? well I'm getting better at this poster sooner and sooner thing. I'm always checking my email to see if my followed stories have posted. Then when they haven't I get so angry when in reality I bet to some of you I do that. i'm sorry. Soooooo don't hate me but I had already had this partailly drafted out when you guys exploded my email with your reviews. I love you all! *hold that thought* until you read the story... Literally the amount of support is something I never imagined but now that it's here I'm going to be a bit selfish and ask it doesn stop... Is that too much to ask? I don't know yet. But happy Valnetines Day I added a bit of potential love interest for y'all. If you have the snow like the northeast does enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own the Hunger Games as long as I live :(**

* * *

Rye POV

I was expecting a burly man to come pounding into the house. My nose was preparing itself for a sharp tang of alcohol cologne. Instead, a sweet undeterminable scent invaded my senses. The boy more like a man standing in my doorway was no Haymitch.

"Rye let Haymitch in already suppers on the table." Mom yelled from the kitchen. My heart was pounding at more than a million times a second and I felt as if I would spew all over the boy.

"Y-y-yeah okay mom." I felt queasier by the minute. His tousled golden locks and eyes remind just seem so familiar. As much as I think that, I would be frightened to see a stranger on my doorstep curiosity pushes it out of my mind. I know everyone in district 12 so who could this man be if he seems like I know him. Just in case my pesky brain was pulling tricks on me, again I slowly worked my fingers down to my pearl ring and pinched it open. The little spikes sticking out made the situation seem all too much like déjà vu. I was expecting him to notice the spikes and back off but he just gave me a hearty laugh. Why would he laugh at a weapon? What was wrong with him?

"Really? We're going to go through you trying to disarm me again? When are you not wearing your little spike ring?" So he did know who I was… "Here I'll reintroduce myself. I'm Flint, remember now?" Flint? Wait he was the boy I almost stabbed in the bookstore in two, right? How on earth did he remember me so clearly? "You said that we would meet again... I guess that meant that I had to come find you. Well, if I had known that you would never come back I wouldn't have said it Miss Mellark."

"I f I am remembering our meet up clearly I'm pretty sure I said perhaps. How on Earth did you find me anyway?"

"You're Rye Mellark how can someone not find you. The capitol knows everything about you and I'm pretty sure everyone in all of Panem knows that the Mellarks live in District 12 in their victor's houses that they won after the Hunger Games. They were the only things left in District 12 after the bomb destroyed everything." He was cute as he cocked his head to the right as he spewed facts that only a little book nerd who studied the rebellion too hard would know. His golden hair shinned with the light coming from inside the house and caught his green eyes making them twinkle. "Can I at least come in and we can talk? I've been dying to meet your parents as well." I couldn't just let the poor man stand on my doorstep all night so I let him in.

"Can you do me a favor though?"

"Sure I guess."

"Go into that room while I talk to my parents." I gestured the room where Blaze was waiting for me to return to him. "My brother is in there and probably would love to talk to you. I'll be right back."

I walked away to the kitchen so I could break the news that we would be having some company.

* * *

Blaze POV

I sat on the couch to read some of my book while Rye let Haymitch in. What was taking her so long to do so? Haymitch has been over our home a million times, there was no need to have a proper welcoming discussion before she let him in. Maybe she was just in the middle of a conversation with him.

"Hello?" A deep unfamiliar voice rang out into the entrance and I froze up. Who could possibly be standing feet away from me right now? Did this man do something to Rye and decide to come after me next? Slowly I turned my head and a handsome young man maybe a year older than Rye was standing there. Nothing about him screamed danger. So I decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, I'm Blaze Mellark and you are?"

He gave me a warm smile and his odd features almost glowed. "Flint."

"Well, Flint do you have a last name?" He laughed at my question almost like a joke.

"It's funny because as curious your sister is she has never bothered to ask for my last name. But you, a boy I have met for less than a minute asks me it."

I was confused this man knew my sister. "I'll drop the question if you just tell me how you know my sister."

"That is an easy answer. We met when she was in district two, two years ago." He smiles as if he is remembering something funny that only you could laugh at if you were there. An inside joke.

"She got busted for that visit bad. Of course, like always, she didn't get into trouble for it but she still never went back again. That was the first time she told Mom and Dad that she went to district 2. She told me afterwards that she had been going there instead of Grandmas. "

"So who was she seeing while in District 2 if that wasn't the first time she when?" I shrugged my shoulders. She never had told me why and I hadn't pressed on the situation. I had my theories but now that we trusted each other with practically everything, I decided she would tell me when she felt like it. "You don't even know? You're her brother I though you would know."

"Nope. That's one Everdeen-Mellark mystery."

"Dinner!" Dad's voice echoed through the entire house and just in time because my stomach was rumbling.

"Flint? Don't say anything on district 2. It's a touchy subject that has been quickly dropped in the family."

* * *

"Sure."

Rye POV

Mom and Dad did not react the way I thought they would. They were almost overjoyed to have company of mine. Dad tried to make dinner as fancy as he could so that he would impress Flint. Mom just sat on the island counter in a daze watching dad cook. I swear the rumors of my mother being an emotionless less, serious person is not about her. All of my seventeen years I have only seen her smile and passionate. Some people have told me that Mom never really loved dad but how could that be true?

At least dinner was almost done before Flint arrived or else it would have been another hour before we could eat. When they finally called everyone one to dinner my nerves wound back up again. What if Flint said something about where we met? My parents may just kick both of us out and send us back to district 2. Mom set the table, flinging Dad's plates of food across to each table place. Dad looked a little unsure of moms behavior worried that the food would slip off the table. He had even brought out the good silverware tonight.

Blaze escorted Flint into the kitchen and everyone quickly settled into his or her places. Flint smiled warmly at mom and dad then waited for them to eat.

"So your name is Flint?"

"Yes sir, as in the stuff you can start a fire with." He flashed his perfect teeth and winked at my mother who blushed furiously. "Ironic how you're the girl on fire."

"I was the girl on fire. The past tense is implied. Now, I just a mother to my two normal temperature children."

"Mom! We are not children anymore" Blaze whined making his statement very false.

"There, there little Jay eat your venison." Everyone at the table laughed and for a while, we all focused on the meal. Dad once again tried to spark up conversation.

"So how old are you son?"

"Well, I'm getting older every day but currently I have been around this place for 18 years." Why did he turn everything into a joke?

"That's a whole lot less than I have been in Panem." The two exchanged jokes like they had known each other for years.

"So since you're an adult do you have a job?"

"I had one at a bookstore in district two from the age sixteen to seventeen. I really loved it there because the books were so comforting to just soak up all that knowledge. However, I really missed my home and after all my education through school, my parents wanted me to do something with my life. I graduated from school and now I am enjoying my last month of freedom before I start my serious job. I'm going to be a politician out in the capitol. My parents aren't thoroughly pleased but to turn down such a high up job is a joke and it's a completely new world. Prejudice is not an answer anymore."

Mom took in his words like air. It almost refreshed her because I saw her eyes literally twinkle when she listened to his last sentence. Maybe just those few words had changed her views.

"I think that you are an incredibly intelligent young man to have such open eyes to the world." Mom choked on her last words and if I was seeing this with my own eyes, I think she started to tear up.

"It's not hard when you have never had to live through with what you two suffered."

I can't help but jump into the discussion now. "Who taught you so much about the rebellion Flint?" Mom and Dad exchanged wide-eyed glances and when mom puts her hand on dad's shoulder, he tenses up. Dad's eyes go distant and he grimaces. Mom immediately jumps out of her chair and runs across the room.

"Come on guys let's go into the living room and we can watch some television and talk in a more comfortable environment." Mom tugs at my shirt and ushers me out into the hall. What is going on!

"Mom something is wrong with dad and you just want to leave him alone in the kitchen!?" I break out of her grasp and go to run back to him.

"RYE ROSE MELLARK STOP IMMEDIATELY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! YOU CAN'T STOP IT!" I ignore my mother's warning and rush over to my father whose fingers are now digging into the wooden table. His eyes are squinting and I can't tell something is hurting him not physically but mentally.

"Dad relax I love you. It's Rye your daughter…." I hug him and he pushes me away.

"You look like that mutt… get away!" What mutt? I back away slowly and run into the living room with everyone.

Mom looks up at me with pained eyes. "I should have told you before Rye and Blaze." Flint just bites his lip like he already knows why dad is going insane.

'Will he be okay Mom?" She runs her hands through my hair brushing lightly braiding it like she used to when I was little and couldn't style my own hair.

"Peeta- Dad will be fine. He hasn't had an attack in more than seventeen years. During the rebellion, after we were pulled out of the Quell he has taken by the capitol. The capitol highjacked his brain and ever since it made him get these bad memories of me, like I am a mutation and evil. "

"Does all of Panem know about this?"

Dad walks in highly embarrassed rubbing his temples. "No absolutely not. Most rebels do or did but they never brought it out to the public really and I sincerely thank them for it." He kisses moms forehead and pulls her onto his lap on the couch.

"Then how does Flint know…" Everyone turns to look at him. His hair has taken on a spiky look instead of messy now.

"Flint how do you know something so personal? There's no way it was in those books of yours…" He looks so nervous like he's about to throw up all over the carpet. Just as he begins to open his mouth, Haymitch comes busting through the doors.

"HEY EVERYONE I HEARD THE MASON BOY WAS HERE!" Haymitch throws his arms up holding a large bottle of wine in one hand. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS INVITE ME TO THE VICTOR FAMILY PARTY?"

All our eyes fly back to Flint and he blushes.

Blaze is the first one to ask the long awaited question… "You're Johanna Mason's son?"

* * *

**Not too long... Sad I know but would you rather long and long wait or short and quicker? Honestly i would love to know. Did you guys see that coming? And if you thought it was Gale or Bow I appologize but I'm saying right now that they will be back i swear. I hate to leave off on a cliff hanger but it makes me write the next chapter faster because I feel wicked guilty.**

**until next time! love all of you reviewers/readers/followers/favorites :) **

**SHOUTOUTS?!**

keroppi2471

LeslieMellark

kayola15

Pamluvzu2

samiesimpson1

Littledolphin2000

THGlover4life

DomiHearts1497

azflower

Laxgirl92

skybrezz everdeen


	8. Chapter 8

**You must all hate me... I hate myself for not updating. But as soon as I saw that review I got my laptop out and typed up my progress. This may be horrible. Personally, the grammar is entirely awful and I'll fixit up okay? I have been studying my butt of for school, homework is piling up, I can' finish a book to save my life, lacrosse just started and soccer is going on. so I'm sorry to all of my loved readers. You all probably think I'm the worst author FF ever! Well I'll post more often I swear! Right no I'm going to pass out so I have to just post this and say good-night! I threw in a surprise since it's been this log. love each one of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HG! :(**

* * *

Rye POV

Blaze is the first one to ask the long-awaited question… "You're Johanna Mason's son?"

Flint looks uncomfortable as if he keeps this secret of his tucked far away. "I don't generally walk around telling every person that I am her daughter. However, I did decide to keep her last name because don't get me wrong I love my father but I think after everything my mother has gone through she deserves to keep the name passed down, generation to generation." I had remembered Mom telling us that being a victor wasn't all that it seemed to be.

"Isn't there more family that could pass the name down for her?" Mom looks pained and Dad rocks back and forth. Something must have struck a chord, a bad one at that. But before Blaze can speak up my mother does.

"She had lost it all. She had no one left to love. She told me that in the arena she wasn't afraid to go into the jabber jay section because no one's screams could break her. I was petrified of hearing Prim or even G-" Dad jumped in at that very moment.

"I couldn't even go in to comfort her from all the recordings. We didn't know if they were real by torture or even altered." Mom had noticed her slip and tried to sneak him a secret 'thank you.' But, of course my hawk eyes had caught everything. It seemed that everything I wasn't supposed to know was slowly revealing itself to me more and more.

"How did Haymitch know that you were Johanna's son then?" Blaze jumps back into the conversation throwing everyone in a new direction. Flint seems at ease with the surrounding environment, as if my family is like morphine numbing the pain.

"Ahhh. Haymitch care to elaborate on the situation. It is your story to tell." Flint flashes a devilish grin at the sobered up grumpy man in the corner who had just began to fade out of the picture.

Haymitch grunted at the icebreaker the young man had suddenly fired at him. "You may be a Mason but you know how to manipulate like an Odair." The connection was strange because the pictures I had seen of Finnick did resemble Flint. "Well I was touring the country. Katniss you were pregnant with little Blaze over there and I had been sent out to survey the districts. Of course when I heard that JoJo was still in Seven I just had to pop in. It's a rebel bond ya' know?" Haymitch was trying to talk as coherently as he could but now and then all you could hear was a low mumble. But my stubborn mother would have nothing to do with that.

"HAYMITCH ABERNATHY! Will you please speak up! We may not all have repaired hearing like I do but I'm sure they would like to hear the story!" She never had been the one not to speak her mind.

"Fine Girl. So I got off the train and high-tailed it to my friend's home to find she was doing better than ever. Jo never was the one for relationships but the rebellion had given her some type of confidence and she must have believed that the world was truly a different place. The same scenario you too had. When I opened the door little did I find but little Flint running around the house like a bullet. Jo showed me around a bit and introduced me to her lovely family and we have been close ever since then."

Flint wiggled his eyebrows a bit and threw in an extra comment. "Oh Hay! Aren't you forgetting something?"

Haymitch grumbled a bit and exhaled loudly. "What now kid? You want me to tell them that I took you to the Capitol each year and bought you an ice cream cone and whispered the stories of your families past into your ear each night you stayed with me there? Well now they know!" The entire family busted out laughing.

"HayHay how come you never took me and JayJay out to the Capitol to buy us ice-cream?" I busted out giggling as Haymitch glared at me almost as if he was piercing my soul.

"Maybe if your parents weren't so uptight about every darned thing in life I would have! It was always 'No Haymitch this and don't Haymitch that.'" Now it was my turn to glare at Mom and Dad.

Dad threw his hands up defensively as if he was innocent. "Hey Hey your mother is the one who wanted to wrap you up in down padding and lock you in your rooms. The Games might be over but the Rock rebellion is still going on you have to be careful." Katniss Everdeen would not be known by her soft side so she whipped her pillow at Dad and they ran off chasing each other like children around the house. Haymitch took the opportunity to sneak out of the overly rambunctious house. Before Mom and Dad retreated upstairs to start getting ready for bed Mom popped her head out from behind the door frame.

"Flint, you are welcome to stay with us for the night or more. Just have Rye show you the guest bedroom. Good night children!" Flint eyed to the stairs asking me silently if we should go but I replied with my comment to Blaze.

"Blaze why don't you just go to sleep? You do have work tomorrow remember?" Blaze only rolled his eyes.

"Rye, you're the one who can't wake up early in the morning. And don't worry me and my pretty little butt will be making ourselves up stairs right now." Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear so only I could hear, "You best tell me everything tomorrow." I shot him a thanks-a-million smile and watched him retreat not to his room but the art studio.

Flints eyes twinkled as he took in every little decoration we had in the house. "What is the theme of your home?" That question had taken me off-guard.

"What do you mean theme of my home?"

"Like what makes you want to decorate it this way? Mine is green and wood because it's what home to me is all about, despite family."

I had never thought of home being defined by the objects you put inside of it. "Well our home is a bit of everything so I would say family. A family is just like a big mess but of the ones you truly love." That gave me an idea. Originally I had just wanted to talk to him about finding me but now I knew where. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

He seemed thrilled with the idea of me taking him somewhere. "Outside?" He asked me right as I snatched two coats and our boots. I had pocketed my nifty flashlight that I had left on the kitchen counter from yesterday.

"Would you expect anything less from the Mockingjay's daughter?"

"I guess not. Let's go!" I didn't mean to intrude by snaking my hand into his but I didn't want his to get lost in the pitch black of district 12. I really wasn't expecting his reaction though. Instead of pulling back or feeling the clamminess set in of lack of comfort he squeezed mine and held on even tighter. This was a plus because Flint was definitely attractive and something about him made my stomach churn. When we arrive in my sweet sanctuary he questions me. "Where are we?"

"This is the meadow where I learned to walk, where I come when I'm scared or sad, it's where I can just be Rye not the new Mockingjay or the Future of the Mellarks." Flint seems to know exactly what I'm talking about. The way his body language shows relief as if he is too feeling calmer just knowing if someone in the situation is healed here he can be too. "Why did you find me? I know you couldn't have just tried to hold me against my promise two years ago that's just foolish."

He breathes slower now as if he is taking in a star, inhaling all the gases and rays, soaking in a celestial wonder. "Rye Mellark, do you ever follow instinct?" I swallow because I used to.

"I did."

"Well what happened?"

"I stopped because I was looking only for trouble."

"Fine then you don't understand but when you're my age and you aren't being tied down by your parents just try it out."

He did realize he was hardly older than me then by at most two years. "So I was your impulse?" The question came out before I could justify what I really wanted to say.

Flint's eyes seem to be his tell because he says yes with the way they blink rapidly. His spikey hair seems softer in the shadows of the night and the man or boy I barely know seems like an old friend. I throw my head back and attempt to identify the stars by region that we have learned about in school. "Something about you makes me feel like I have known you for a million years." Flint sighs as if someone was sitting on his chest. Was he reading my mind?

"I know I feel the same. Not to freak you out but the aura around you gives me comfort and calms my normally antsy antics. Why didn't you tell me that you knew my family in that bookstore?"

"I knew that you were on some other mission. Whether it was meant to be or not I knew it was time to tell you yet. Something about your visit told me sooner or later I would come looking for you."

"I'm really glad you did." I close my eyes because to be honest the scenery looks the same; black.

"Tomorrow I want you to tell me about why you were in 2."

My eyes pop open in shock. "Not now?"

"No, tonight isn't for that. But it seems that you have a lot of memories shoved away from something that occurred two years ago."

The only thing I pick up on is 'not tonight,' "Why not tonight?"

He grins at me. "Because tonight is for this…" He trails off leaning in slowly. I know that he is going to kiss me. And for once I want a guy to kiss me. So I lean in to closing my eyes to let the magic set in. His peach lips are perfect and soft and a spark catches in my stomach. We both end the kiss not too short but immensely sweet.

His first words shock me. "I'm sorry."

But I smile ear to ear and rely "I'm not" and peck him on his cheek. This was nothing like the kiss Bow gave me on the train. Somehow this was realer and genuine not rushed and spontaneous.

"But I barely know you and I just stole a kiss from you."

"It sure didn't feel like stealing…"

* * *

**How was that for a quick chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Are you guys proud of me? I posted again before the month ended. I think that is a first for me! I actually have a good feel for where this story is going now. I have so many open options. Originally I wanted to have Bow be Ryes one and only but I fallen in love with Flint... Ahhh the struggles. Well you get to see a bit of everyone such as Flint, Rye, Katniss and Bow in this chapter. Surprise he's back! I know you all loved him before just wait until now! So R+R after to let me know how you like this twisting story. and where you want it to go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the precious story about the Hunger Games where the love of my life Peeta was practically sentenced to a brutal death. **

* * *

Bow POV

Sometimes I still wonder why she left. The only time I don't think about her is when I first wake up in the morning. That's the moment I am just too groggy to feel any pain or think any thoughts. Nothing can hurt, I am numb for those three minutes, and that's why it's my favorite part the day. And right now I have to wait another 24 hours before I can feel those few minutes of perfection again. Now, I'm going to have to suffer an entire day of haunting from my past. Rye hadn't completely ruined my life though.

I'm popular enough with all the ladies in the district. I'm never truly bored in the least bit. I don't want to sound like a player because I don't purposely ask for it. When they swoon around me and slip into my arms twenty-four seven it gets a bit annoying.

"Bow Hawthorne will you please come downstairs now!" My mother's voiced carried well in the empty house. Dad had left early for work. She was the only one who ever seemed to be home. I tried to stay away to the best of my ability.

"Sure mother, I'll be right down." I took the stairs two at a time and plopped into the kitchen counter. A warm plate of cinnamon rolls sat in front of me already iced just the way I like them.

"Is there something wrong Bow?" My mother wiped the counter down next to me slowly circling the same spot over and over.

"No why would you think that?" I wrinkled my face at her to emphasize my lie. She only responded by shrugging her shoulders.

"You have just been of for a while."

"By a while do you mean two years?" She nawed on her pink lip a bit.

"No, I didn't mean-"

"I know what you mean mom! Ever since Rye left I haven't been the Bow you thought I was. Maybe it took her walking out on us to show me who I really am supposed to be! I shouldn't have been so dense. How could I ever think that she liked me like at all? I should have listened to all to all the people that told me it was just history remaking itself."

"BOW HAWETHORNE!" Before I could hear her yell at me I skipped off the chair and out the front door. School never looked like a better place to be.

* * *

Rye POV

It's been a while since the kiss. To be honest I have tried to avoid him. I have no clue why. Maybe I'm just trying to see if he really likes me then he'll come find me or I'm just playing childish mind games with myself. Either way I know that I do have this pull towards him as if my heart leaps three beats faster when he's around. I just didn't think that I could ever feel attracted to guy.

"Rye honey Flint's at the door for you." So he did care. Self-consciously I twirled my blonde braid around and took a quick peak in the mirror before leaping down the stair.

"Thanks mum." I kiss her cheeks and swing the door open. Standing square on the front steps is him. His spikey golden hair looks flawless and his eyes sparkle. I can't help but feel that the sparkle is just for me. In his hands sits a small bouquet of wild flowers grown out in the meadows. Mom sees the flowers and releases a light gasp and quickly files out of the hall. But, I know she's has just relocated somewhere to eavesdrop on our conversation.

Though his first words to me are only simple and short the tone of his voice blows me away. "Hey there."

I giggle a bit and hug him. "I didn't think you would come back."

"Hey I'm not the type of guy to kiss a girl and run!" I ponder his thought knowing that he is going away soon and that's all it will ever be.

"Technically you didn't run because I walked you back home and you slept over each night since, but…" I grin at him. "I haven't seen you since."

"Well my sweet Rye Mellark, if I can call you that, how about we go for a walk so we can chat a bit?" His palm stretches out waiting for mine to hold.

"I guess I have the time Mr. Mason but how could I ever leave without consent from my dearest old mother. Oh Mooom!"

I heard her stumble at being called out by me and called out trying to throw her voice, "What dear?"

"Yes or No?"

"To what?"

"Oh I know you know…"

I smiled at the thought of my mom listening in to my mushy teenage relationship talk. "Yes." And at that I returned the act of slipping my tiny hand into his.

"So how has your day been miss Rye Rose?" Oh god he had remembered my middle name.

"I guess so but why is it fair that you know my middle name but I can't know yours?" He chuckled a bit as he led me into the woods off the sidewalk.

"Are you inferring that you wish to know my middle name?"

I squeezed his hand as I responded, "Yes please."

"Well my mother was in charge of my middle name; my first name was my father's idea along with my last name. My dad was lower classed man in the revolution but he still went out to the capitol to fight for a life without innocent children being slaughtered every year." He gazed off into the horizon where the sun was just beginning to ease down to rest for another night. "He wasn't in love with your mother like every other man in Panem but, he did fall in love with her actions and her never ending fight for what's right so he named me after your mom's spark. He also wanted the name Mason to carry on longer than his with no reputation."

I stopped walking and rolled onto my stomach being swaddled by the long soft grass. "And you're mother's name?"

"Oh she was devastated at all the losses on the capitol mission. Finnick the most he had comforted her through all her decisions. When she decided to not become a prostitute whom I don't blame her Snow killed off all of her family. He became the only one to fill the gap of emptiness followed by Haymitch and various other victors. So you can only guess my middle name…"

"Finnick?" He only laughed at my guess. "It's not? Is it Haymitch?"

"No no, you weren't completely wrong. She named me Finn. My name is Flint Finn Mason."

"You know what?"

He brushed a stray piece of my hair out of my eyes and un-braided my hair only to re-weave it decorated with stray flowers. "What?" He hummed lightly into my ear distracting me.

"We have the same name pattern." He halted for a minute.

"What did you just say?"

"Our names, they both have the same initial for first and middle them=n have an M for a last name."

"Rye Rose Mellark… Flint Finn Mason… hmm I guess you are right." He tested the names out on his tongue. "Well you last name wouldn't change if we got married." At that it was my turn to freeze up a bit. "Rose Posie I'm only joking, we have only kissed once. But, I really wouldn't mind snagging another smooch here or there."

At that comment I smiled smugly and dove after him. I grabbed his head and kiss his cheek then retreated. I watched a small pout form on his perfect lips.

"Woman you drive me crazy and I have only just found you again." I gave in colliding our heads together brushing my lips against his kissing with a deep fever rising in my chest. I could feel him almost smile as he kissed me back as if he had won a prize.

"Why do you act all confident when you kiss me? I'm a person is there some other objective? Do you want to impress someone or accomplish a bet?" He stared back at me shocked.

"Why would you think that I only want you your name or looks? I followed my instincts to search for you because I can just feel this connection. I have since you first threatened me with your poison ring."

"It just all seems so surreal to me. I feel like in seconds you will disappear and leave me alone forever. Like you said you only have this month to mess around before you leave for the capitol."

"Have you ever heard of a long distant relationship?" I laughed at his question of course who hadn't?

"Yes sir." He kissed my forehead.

"I don't want to lose you when we have just have finally got together." I eyed him back. "What?"

"Together? As in dating each other. Girlfriend and Boyfriend?"

He pulled me closer trying to look deeper into my eyes. "What do you say?"

I ran off him sprinting through the dandelions. "Come and chase me boyfriend!"

* * *

Bow POV

Everything that held me together was broken. My heart from losing my best friend, my mind from being tested to extinction, my bones from back breaking labor, and everything else you could possibly think of. And after a day of school and a long fight with my mom the day couldn't seem to get any worse. Lucky I knew that was thinking too positive.

In the middle of the day I felt a random shattering pain. What could have happened that broke me even more than I already am? My friends think I've gone crazy over a stupid girl. But little do they all know that Rye Rose Mellark is my stupid girl. She is the daughter of the Mockingjay, the leader of the rebellion, with equally amount of spark in her. Her good looks only add to the long list of why she is so perfect. And I knew that the only way I could feel more pain is if I knew that Rye had moved onto a new person. Someone that could make the memories of me disappear.

* * *

**How was that for different? Do you love Bow still? Hate is a bit too strong I think he's just misunderstood for a while now. How was the Fluffiness of Rye/Flint. Don't worry they are not going to move fast at all and this is going to stay rated T forever! ahahaha sorry not sorry**

**Love every single person who was ever read this -Muckluck6 :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I know I took a month off… Bad writer. You all must really be done with me but I can tell you this. I am taking Final in two weeks so then I'll be free to write for you maybe every week! What would you do with yourselves if I updated one a week. I might not even be able to live. So we can chat more about the future of the story after this chapter. See you soon!**

* * *

**RYE POV**

Flint kissed my hand and turned away slowly slipping out of view. After three weeks of dating, we only had a week left until the large trains would bring him far away from me. I wouldn't be able to have him knot his hand into my long blonde hair as we cuddle on the couch at night. Of course my parents don't really approve of such a public display of affection. Who are they to judge though? Did they or did they not make-out on television more than one occasion? It may not have been real then but me cuddling with my boyfriend isn't that being hypocritical.

"Is the boyfriend gone?" Haymitch's voce practically dripped in sarcasm. I simply rolled my eyes and brushed past him.

"I don't know why you pretend to hate him because I know you guys have always been on good terms."

"When he is taking advantage of my practical grand-daughter I have an issue." An idea sparks in my mind to get Haymitch to butt out of my personal life.

"Well Grandpa if you must know I still am a virgin." His eyes pop at me casually addressing my virginity. "Sadly all we have done is stealing a few kisses here and there besides my falling asleep on his shoulder while we watch TV. at night." He chuckles at my poor attempt.

"Sounds just like your mother and father. Always the same excuse. Except I knew she was too innocent to be lying. Plus if you haven't found out yet she is completely rotten at it."

"Hay I promise that nothing has ever happened so will you do both of us a favor and not ask again." I never got a serious answer out of the man. All he did was ruffle my hair and walk back to his flock of geese. It was family night. That meant no friends; partial relatives or guests could intrude tonight. I had recently had that clarified last week when I had invited Flint over to eat with us. The night ended with him leaving with an empty stomach a few minutes after arriving and a written rule book of our family's rules. It was not going to make the top ten moments in my life.

"Good to see you stranger." My mother came up from behind me and hugged me tight kissing my head. I knew what she was doing. She was sniffing to see if I had any unfamiliar scents on me sort of like an animal would. I just played along as always.

"Sorry you know what it's like to treasure every little moment you can get."

"But it's unhealthy to obsess over a person Rye, just because you may be in love with the concept of love doesn't mean that you have an excuse to dedicate every second of every day to him."

I took a step back at that comment. I wasn't upset with what she said because it was true but "love?" "Mom I am not in love."

A cold tone took on her voice as she sauntered away whispering a word my ears just barely picked up. "Yet." Could I be falling in love? What happened to the girl who would never fall in love? She fell in love and had two children. What happened to the girl who swore not to love until she was ready? She was falling in love and she didn't even know it but her mother the one who swore never o love knew. It was all too confusing for me.

"Do you need help?" I walked into the kitchen to grab the silverware to set the table when I noticed the news on the television. Mom had gone into the cellar to grab something so I turned the volume up.

"CHIEF HAWTHORNE OF PANEM'S MILITARY AND SECURITY IS GOING ON A DISTRICT TOUR THIS WEEK TO OBSERVE EACH RESPECTIVE STATUS."

The words were almost being screamed at me. Why? Everything was so good. I had spent so long trying to glue all the little broken pieces back together. I never expected to have to feel the pain again. I have found a way to numb myself, to forget and now every memory came pouring into me at once. I couldn't help but shriek a loud "NO!"

Mom came rushing up the stairs to find me in some sort of peril. "What's wrong are you okay? Is there anything hurting you? I heard you from downstairs."

"N-Nothing I just stubbed my toe. I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." My eyes caught the screen again. I should have turned it off but now it was inevitable. My mom turned around reading the bold letters carefully ignoring the man with overly gelled hair sitting pompously in a large blue news chair. No words needed to be said. She cupped her hands over her face and crouched down onto the ground.

"How about we go out from dinner tonight mom? I'm sure that dad has extra food at the bakery and you're in no shape to cook you look sick." She just nodded over and over with her eyes squinted close. I knew that we wouldn't be able to go outside for the rest of the week knowing that Gale would be here. "Mom?"

"Mmmm?" This was bad she could even function enough to have intelligent words come out of her mouth.

"I'm going to make a run down to the bakery so why don't you just go upstairs and lie in bed. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." I could only picture what was going through her mind. Prim. The bombing repeating itself a thousand times.

"Sure."

I ran all the way to the bakery. I arrived huffing and puffing but nevertheless there. Dad came running over to me brushing stray hairs out of my face. "Rye baby, what's wrong?"

Putting my hand on my knees hunching over I answered. "M-mom she's sick I think." He straightened up stiff like a board.

"What happened?" I shrugged my shoulders attempting to catch my breath. Hey I know I'm not in the best shape but I'm not fat so it doesn't matter.

"Blaze!" A little brunette poked his head out from the corner. "Clean up, and man the store with Rye until closing. Come home straight away your mother is sick I need to tend her." My heart leapt a bit seeing Peeta Mellark my father still head over heels for Katniss Everdeen after everything that happened. He sprinted home faster than I ran on the way here.

"Hey sister." Blaze smiled at me. "I bet you everything you know why mother is suddenly sick in the middle of spring."

"You know how sensitive she gets to Gale Hawthorne right?" He didn't answer just gave me a knowing look. "Well she saw that he is coming to our district along with all the other on the new today."

"So she is sick?" He is obviously too uneducated to understand this topic now. But it is something I should have told him a long time ago.

"Not quite. Do you know who I met when I was in District 2?" He perks up at this question sounding suddenly interested in what came out of my mouth.

"Never. You haven't told me yet." I take a deep breath and prepare to spill all of my remaining secrets to my little brother who I do truly trust.

After all my cards have been laid out in front of me I sit back and just let him take in every little detail that has just poured out of my mouth. Even though the heat had been rising each day suddenly I just feel so cold. I shiver lightly and wrap my arms around my body as if that will comfort me.

"So you never visited Grandma?"

"If you were listening I did occasionally. She knew about the Hawthornes just like Haymitch. Flint just happened to be a present I picked up along the way." I smiled wondering where my boyfriend was right now.

"Gale doesn't sound like a bad man. Why does mom have such a problem with him?"

"You know that mom had a little sister named Primrose Everdeen right? Well you know the story she was called to go into the hunger games mom volunteered instead so on. Well Prim was killed in the Rebellion. She was sent down to tend to a bunch of sick children outside President Snow's house and a bunch of parachutes were sent down from the sky. Little did anyone know that the parachutes were actually bombs and killed everyone there on the spot. Prim included. Mom had seen Beetee and Gale creating a bomb in District 13 and when she asked him he wasn't sure if he was responsible or not. She couldn't bear to see him again after knowing that he could have been responsible for the murder of her sister."

"Wow that's awful. I wish I could have met Aunt Prim she seemed to be so airy and happy unlike mom who is dark and scary."

"Blaze, Mom isn't that dark and scary and it's not her fault if she is. The world of Panem was so despicable back then I don't blame her feeling that way. She had soft sides just didn't like to display them because it showed vulnerability and way for the Capitol to crush her even more."

"I'm sorry that you can't see you friend anymore Rye…"

"It's okay I have new friends, you, Laurel, Flint, Sage, and even Whim."

"Rye adults don't count and that leaves your boyfriend, your brother, your stalker and my girlfriend." Laurel and Blaze had started dating shortly after I admitted their feeling to each other.

"Fine, just don't ever tell Mom or Dad."

"I won't"

"Then let's close this store and go home I'm starving. Dad better have made something because you just had to shut the ovens off and the goods are only for customers…"

"Stop complaining and walk!"

* * *

Bow POV

"Do I have to go with you guys?" Mom and Dad were straightening themselves up for the tour. Dad had a pressed suit on and a fresh shaved face for probably the first time in his life. Normally scruffy he didn't care about his appearance. Something fishy was going on.

"Yes Bow, now go bring down your luggage." My mother with her pin curls and airbrushed looking face seemed as if she was struggling to look better than normal. I didn't want to get on her bad side when she was stressed.

"Yes mother." She smiled and her brown eyes twinkled a bit. In minutes all of my clothes and important belongings were stuffed away into a large duffle bag and was being stored away on the train.

"Son may I speak with you for a minute?" While on the train my father had snuck up behind me and placed a hand on my back.

"Whatever." We stepped into a private compartment away from all the public people.

"You do know that we are touring every district right?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"Well that means you may be able to see Rye Mellark again. What better time to clear things up and heal a bit. I feel the same way as you except when I see Katniss I may cry. My hearts been hurting for over twenty years. Two years is lucky for you Bow, that's nothing to feel pain."

"How would you know? We are different people Dad."

"That doesn't mean that our hearts don't both hurt equally Bow."

"I'm going back to sit and relax. Not everyone wants to hear about your teenage romance."

"Just remember the way you're treating me. I am your father. Don't forget that Bow."

I stormed back into the public compartment realizing why mom was dressed up and stressed. She felt challenged by a woman my father has loved all his life. Of course she knew that he loved her but in a different way. There was space in heart for two but which one dominated him? I felt sorry for her and betrayed. Gale Hawthorne was almost cheating on us with his past.

"We will be entering District 13 in five minutes, thank you!" The speakers were painful to hear. The woman sounded too happy as if nothing had ever hurt her. I had been hurt and now I was going to face my heartache head on tomorrow it seemed.

* * *

Rye POV

A familiar knock sounded on my door. Flint was finally here to help me escape. "Mom, Flint is here! We're going to the lake for the day!" I knew she wouldn't care that I was leaving as long as I was with Flint. He was too jealous to let me near another boy in a mile radius.

"Sure just don't go in the lake you'll freeze!" She was still scatter-brained especially knowing Gale would be coming today. Her initial plan was to stay home under lockdown for the entire day but the mayor of 12 had told my Father that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark along with the family needed to be present for entertainment purposes. What's a district without the symbol of the revolution that fuels our country today?

I opened the door to reveal the gorgeous face I was head-over-heals for. Within seconds I was being scooped up in his arms kissing his perfect lips that molded to mine as if they were created for me. I kicked the door closed with my foot and broke off the kiss. He pouted making me feel slightly guilty but I intertwined our fingers instead.

"You haven't even said hello to me but you expect to kiss me until my lips bruise?"

He raises an eyebrow playfully and replies, "I thought that was my way of saying 'hello'." I laugh and swat at his chest with my free hand. "Are we really going to the lake Rye?"

"Absolutely not, I have stuff to do in town. Will you allow me to talk to the grocer? And butcher?"

"I don't know. Can a message be passed on?" He grins making me was to tackle him because as much as I like him he aggravates me all the time.

"No this is serious trading business."

"Okay well for this one time I will give you a few hours by yourself. There are a few things I have to do right now." From the corner of my eye I see a train roll in and I honestly don't want to let him go but I kiss him briefly and stalk away.

I head to the grocer first. I stole the list of needs from the kitchen table because personally we need some good food in our house and I can't wait until tomorrow for food. I can't live my entire life on pastries. The list isn't too bad. I should be able to get out of here in less than an hour.

* * *

Bow POV

Yesterday's little gathering in District 13 was boring. People just took pictures of our family, we had a banquet and then the mayor spoke with dad for an hour or so. But, now we were pulling into District 12 station. I could see dad pacing around the corner and mom adjusting her makeup again.

"ALL FOR DISTRICT 12 PLEASE EXIT THE TRAIN NOW, THANK YOU AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY." I wasn't so sure that today would be wonderful but I knew that I had to step off the train at some point or else I would find myself stranded in the middle of Panem.

"Bow you can go ahead and explore the district for a bit. Your mother and I have to unpack in the house."

"Wait? Why do we have a house in District 12?"

"Your mother isn't feeling too well. There's a hospital in district 12. There's not district in 11 because they have a joint location. The house isn't permanent but just for the few days we have to stay." I could tell my mom wasn't happy with staying but she did seem to worry herself into a green complexion and mind-blowing headache.

"I'll check on you later mom when it's time for the banquet oaky?"

"Thank you sweetie." She kisses my cheek lightly. I regret her kiss only because if she is truly sick than I don't need some flu keeping us here any longer than necessary.

When I turned around and took in the small district for the first time I couldn't help search for her. She must look so different. Though it was only two years she was only beginning to bloom at age fifteen. The town seems so large to find one so very important girl. I take my first steps bringing me three steps closer to the girl who broke my heart.

Once I reach the heart of the town I see a fountain shaped like a mockingjay that is spewing water. They must all take a lot of pride of sharing the same home as Katniss Everdeen. I highly doubt that she will be in town when she doesn't need to be. I look around for a blonde haired girl but see only giggling brunettes batting eyelashes at me from the local stores.

"Excuse me sir?" I spin around to see a girl with messy light brown hair and matching freckles tapping my shoulder. I grin at her hoping to turn on the seam charm I inherited from my father.

"Yes?"

"You seem to be lost. Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Oh, no I'm just touring your district."

"At first I thought you were my boyfriend. I'm sorry that I was a bit too comfortable with you."

She has a boyfriend. Of course she does a natural beauty like her must have someone every second of the day. "I should introduce you two, it's crazy you both have the original seam features."

"Really? I didn't know the seam people came back to twelve." She giggles.

"Well most of them didn't but of course Blaze's parents would return. There are too many memories to abandon with them here."

"I know but my father couldn't wait to flee the district when the rebellion was over."

"Well I could never imagine the Mellarks living somewhere else in Panem besides the place they were reaped and born." When those words slipped out of her mouth my heart stopped.

"You're the girlfriend of Blaze Mellark, son of Katniss and Peeta?"

"It's not a big deal he's a completely different person. And I wouldn't ever have been brave enough say yes to him if Rye hadn't helped me."

"Thanks for trying to help me but I have to go now." I needed to get away from this girl before I said something that I couldn't take back.

I walked into the flower shop because it seemed like not many people would be there. I happened to bump into a tall man with spikey brown hair and sharp green eyes. In his hand sat a large bouquet of flowers. "Sorry! I didn't mean to."

He laughed it off "It's no problem I was just hoping you weren't my girlfriend. It's supposed to be a surprise you know?"

He had a good taste in flowers; it was a blend of primroses, roses, and various pastel colors. The girl was lucky a guy was getting her something so lavish and thoughtful. "She's going to love it."

"You think, I just want to say how I really feel before I go away. I can't imagine how it's going to be away from her in the capitol without her."

I sucked a deep breath in. "It hurts when the girl you love it gone. It stings still two years later."

"She promised to visit me as often she can." His eyes turned sad and cold. "After she's done with her school she's going to be free to decide what she wants to do whether it be with me or not."

"I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank-you." He walked out quickly as if he was on a mission. I was just about to go home when I spotted a girl with long golden hair walk by. I followed her until I noticed she had a baby face and a growing bump on her stomach. There was no way she was in town and I had to go get ready for the banquet.

As I swung the large door open I startled my mother waking her up on accident. "Sorry Mom. It's time to get ready." I knew my dad was dealing with business so we were the only ones who had to deal with their physical appearances. An hour later my mother descended the stairs in a knee length blue dress that was encrusted with thousands of blue crystals. It made her brown eyes warm up and accentuated her blond bouncing curls. I was simply dressed with a blue suit. "You look great mom! Don't worry about Katniss; dad won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"You really think?"

"I'm positive."

* * *

Rye POV

The table was so long it could probably stretch from one side of my house to the other. All the people who were interested could join the feast. I couldn't sit until my family was formally introduced and really the only thing I wanted to do was dig into the rich rare foods.

"INTRODUCING THE MAYOR OF DISTRICT TWELVE! TOBEE RATHWOOD!" Only one more announcement before we could finally take our places. I could see the back of Flint's head from here already saving me a seat. "INTRODUCING OUR GUEST OF THE NIGHT! MR. GALE HAWTHORNE AND HIS FAMILY!" I didn't know that his family would be coming along with him. This made the situation ten times worse. Mrs. Hawthorne looked stunning in her flowing blue dress and Bow looked devishly handsome even with the aggravated look on his face. My mother personally looked better with her constantly braided hair let loose exposing her gorgeous waves. He long slender legs sparkled and her red pumps gave her off the element that they never ended. Her makeup was subtle because she already was dazzling. Finally her dress was a mid-thigh ruby red dress that was encrusted with rubies all along the waist and neckline. Her chest was no longer flat like during the Rebellion and had earned womanly curves and kept her slender figure.

"INTRODUCING OUR SAVIORS KATNISS EVERDEEN- MELLARK, PEETA MELLARK AND THEIR TWO CHILDREN, RYE AND BLAZE MELLARK." It felt strange to wave and smile at people who you already knew but everyone knew it was for the live broadcasting being aired throughout Panem on TV. that would be on tonight. People chose to watch the TV themselves and everyone would be turned in tonight. Mom earned a large whoop from everyone there and it hurt my ears. I noticed Gale eye mom up and down with she squeezed Dad's hand and spun around.

Quickly I plopped down next to Flint and waited to gorge myself. Then finally I heard the words 'dig in' and I certainly did.

* * *

Bow POV

Rye entered the room and I lost my breath. She was wearing a short red dress that showed off her legs that were standing of tall black pumps. Her hair was long curled ringlets that reached her lower back. Her eyes had wisened and her features glowed naturally in the light. Not to mention she had a teeny bit of cleavage surely her parents disapproved of. I saw the open seat next to me seeing all the rest were taken. But she turned and fell into a one next to the man inside the flower store.

My heart broke all over again the poor man was saving it for his girlfriend and she took it because in fear of me. I pitied the man but envied him at the same time for being permitted to bask in her presence. As soon as we were allowed she filled her plate completely full and stuffed herself while I just ate up the feeling of being in the same room as her.

After people began to finish dinner I noticed Rye disappear and I followed her in hopes to catch a minute to talk to her. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain waiting for something. Then I noticed the man walk out with the flowers and a long box. She started to gasp and he loudly announced what he felt.

"Rye Rose Mellark, I knew since the first time I met you in district two that we had a connection." Wait he knew her in 2? "Whether it is with our parents or emotion, I have hopelessly in love with you through these three weeks." Only three weeks? "I don't know how I'm going to live away from you."

Then she spoke. "Flint Finn Mason! I can't believe you did all this for me! I love you too." Then she leaped onto him kissing him deeply making me cringe. "As soon as I graduate I will move to the Capitol so I can spend as much time as possible with you."

I had lost her in those two years. She wasn't my Rye Mellark. She was Flint's. They were in love.

* * *

**So how was it? Very long I know but I hope it was worth it. I'm tired so I don't want to say anymore. Ps. this is chapter 10. Please review and help me think of what to happen next. Bow or Flint?**


End file.
